


Chibi-Spock and Chibi-Kirk

by Adi_Holm_89



Series: Chibi [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Holm_89/pseuds/Adi_Holm_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made with Chibi Maker from: http://gen8.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144</p></blockquote>





	Chibi-Spock and Chibi-Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Made with Chibi Maker from: http://gen8.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144


End file.
